Hello! Project Wiki/News
October 19, 2018 - New group names and a combined group announced :On October 19, the names of the two new Hello! Project groups were finally revealed. :The Ichioka Reina led group with Shimakura Rika, Nishida Shiori, and Eguchi Saya has been named CHICA#TETSU. Chica is a Spanish word for "girl" and tetsu (哲) means "philosophy". The two words were brought together to create a name that means "girls who think deeply of things". With this name, the group hopes to express the delicate feelings hidden deep in their hearts through performance. :The group with Takase Kurumi, Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane, Okamura Minami, and Kiyono Momohime has been named Ame no Mori Kawa Umi, which is abbreviated as RFRO (Ame = R''ain, Mori = ''F''orest, Kawa = ''R''iver, Umi = ''O''cean). The name represents sources of life such as nature, and each group member has a part of their name with a meaning related to nature. It was chosen in hopes of the girls becoming a group that enriches people's hearts. Takase Kurumi was also chosen as the group's leader. :Furthermore, it was announced that the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition winners would instead form a third new group, and all three would be part of a combined group named BEYOOOOONDS. The audition has currently entered the final selection, and the winners will be announced at a later date. :''Source: Hello! Project, Hello! Project Station ---- ;October 3, 2018 - Yamaki Risa joins College Cosmos :On October 3, it was announced that Country Girls member Yamaki Risa has joined College Cosmos, an idol group consisting of girls currently attending university which was created as a joint project between Space Craft Group and and . :In 2017, when the concurrent member system was introduced to Country Girls, Yamaki decided not join another group and instead focus on her studies. Yamaki is currently a third year student in Keio University's Faculty of Business and Commerce. Since College Cosmos was formed on the basis of balancing work as an idol and university student, Yamaki decided to join because she would not be overwhelmed. :College Cosmos will perform as the opening act at Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 and also participate in the SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Nyaozane Matsuri in Kumagaya on October 20 and 21. The group will make their CD debut in spring 2019. Before then, the track "Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai" has been pre-released for digital download along with a music video uploaded on YouTube. :Source: Hello! Project, Yamaki Risa Offical Blog Entry ---- ;August 24, 2018 - Horie Kizuki and Kanatsu Mizuki leave Hello Pro Kenshuusei :On August 24, when the list of members participating in the upcoming Hello Pro Kenshuusei recital was updated at the official Hello! Project website, it was revealed that Horie Kizuki and Kanatsu Mizuki had finished their training. :Horie Kizuki joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei on November 29, 2014 as one of the 22nd generation members, while Kanatshu Mizuki joined on May 4, 2015 as one of the 24th generation members. :Source: Hello! Project Category:Front Page Sections